Ambushed
by bradleigh
Summary: [SLASH] RobertoJohn. Unguarded Fun Universe. Roberto goes on a training mission and gets ambushed. Angst, then smut.


**Ambushed**

* * *

I looked at the old building in disgust. This was Logan's idea of training? I sighed and rubbed my arms for warmth. The professor and Ororo were out of town, so Logan was in charge of us. He'd decided that we needed some on site training. We had to infiltrate a building and retrieve a light bulb. A light bulb? It was breakable and therefore, harder to keep. Now it was my turn and this was my building. Everyone else waited at the Institute for my return.

I entered the building easily, but I was only a few steps into the building when I was grabbed from behind. I would've definitely lit up in surprise if there had been any sunlight in the room. The rough arms held me into place with a bear hug. I attempted to turn around, but my captor held on too tightly. I flailed slightly and threw myself from side to side.

"Stay," a harsh voice ordered. I snorted to myself. I knew who it was now and I wasn't going to give in to him just yet. I jerked forward. The guy moved with it and I ended up stumbling forward, off balance. He went with my movement and used my momentum to hurl me into the wall. He hooked one of his feet around my ankles and pulled my legs back. Then he used one of his hands to twist my arms into the small of my back. I was off-balance now; my forehead against the wall was holding all of my weight. The arm around my waist tightened.

"What's the matter?" he asked, pushing my arms into me. I gave a faint growl but concentrated on my breathing. This position hurt like hell, but I was currently out of options. Maybe if I got him to drop his guard . . . "Hmmm?"

"Just reminding you that I still have claws," I stated.

"Just no guard," John pointed out.

"You would be burnt if there was any sunlight in there."

"But there's not, which is why I waited until you got here."

I groaned, realizing that I had walked into a trap. He smirked and nipped at my neck. His grip loosened slightly as he did so. I relaxed as much as I could. His grip loosened even more as he kissed the spot behind my ear. I took a deep breath and broke free. I dashed across the room with him in hot pursuit.

"Kid!" he called.

I would've laughed if there hadn't been so much fear pulsing through my veins. John was faster than I'd expected. He fly-tackled me from behind and had me pinned to the carpet before I even realized it. My heart clinched in some unknown emotion. I was overcome with fear and sadness. John looked slightly angry, "Are you done playing games now?"

"Just needing to know that I'm more than just your fuck-toy," I whispered, avoiding his gaze. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Shit, I didn't know what was going on with me, but I did not want to cry in front of him. He sensed my pain though. He climbed off me and pulled me to my feet.

"Come 'ere," he whispered, settling on the overstuffed, over-dusty couch. He pulled me onto his lap so that I was facing him and straddling his hips. I felt so physically disoriented. John snaked an arm around my waist. His other one brushed against the side of my face. I turned away from his touch. He recoiled as if I'd bitten him. A pang of guilt hit my heart, but I barely noticed. He ran his hand up and down my spine as a tear leaked over my eyelid. I wiped it away hastily.

"What's the matter, Roberto?" I was so unused to hearing him call me by my name and he sounded so sincere.

"I don't know," I whispered, amazingly upset. "I just don't know."

He nodded and pulled me closer. I leaned against him and laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth radiating from him. He absently stroked my hair. I wasn't tired, but I was completely content with just sitting and being held.

"By your . . . choice of words, I'd say you're feeling used," he supplied gently.

I shrugged and buried my head in his shoulder. He continued to pet me just the way I liked, but his other hand settledon my ass possessively.

"God, kid, you should know I love you," he murmured in my ear. "I could never leave you, I swear."

Those words settled my stomach a bit, but my heart still ached. We both knew that I was afraid of being abandoned. I turned my head to look up at him. His grip tightened protectively. I gave him a quick kiss. He wasn't expecting me to return his words. He knew that he had to earn them and that it would not be that easy. He pulled me up against him so that our entire bodies touched. I was surprised to learn that there wasn't an erection; he was actually thinking from the head with a brain.

"Thanks," I whispered, rubbing the side of my face against his jaw.

He nipped at my ear. "No problem."

"Are you still up for some fun?" I asked with a sly smile.

He laughed, "Always, kid, always."

I leaned in and gave him a full kiss. He returned my passion so that I didn't feel him grab my hips. John forced me to sit fully on his lap. I looked at him curiously. He smiled and knocked me off him. He pounced; I was pinned on my back on the couch. I flailed, mostly for show. John caught my wrists in his rough hands before forcing them under me. I growled faintly. He looked up at me concerned. I just rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"You're gonna get it now, Sunny." I knew he liked that shudder I made when he called me that, but I couldn't stop it.

John raised my shirt to explore my stomach with his fingers and lips. The room was too cold for us to be completely naked but this worked. John slipped his fingers under the waist of my jeans. I struggled to get my hands out from under me. He started to pull down my pants and I gave up. I lay still to enjoy this.

---

John's face went slack as he fell still for a moment. Then he collapsed on me. I grunted and he rolled over so that he was between the back of the couch and me. John rubbed my thigh with his knee. I sighed to myself and just enjoyed the attention.

"You oughta get back to the Institute," he told me.

I nodded, "I know."

John helped me sit up. He sat up as I scanned the room for my pants. Suddenly I was hit with a violent shiver. My body temperature had dropped back down, so the room seemed colder. I jerked on my pants and turned to John. He held out his hooded-sweatshirt.

"What?" I pressed.

"You're freezing," he replied. "I manipulate fire, kid. I don't get that cold."

I took it hesitantly and slid it over my head. It was comfortably warm and smelled like John.

"One more thing," he said, reaching in the pocket of his jacket. I came closer as he pulled out the light bulb. I rolled my eyes. "It's gonna cost you, though."

"Like I haven't paid for it enough?"

"Come 'ere," he growled playfully.

I stepped up to him and kissed him. John grabbed the back of my head and forced me into it. He wasn't going easy. When he finally let go, I was breathless and my lips were bruised.

"Oops." He said it, but he didn't mean it. I shook my head and took the light bulb. "Be good."

I snorted, "Always." I pocketed my objective and headed out the door. Logan wanted a play-by-play when we got back. Things had definitely been interesting on this mission and Logan knew it.

**_The End_**

AN: Ta da! OK, it was supposed to be pure smut (like we all like) but I was feeling angsty and then I curved it back to smut and . . . this is one weird fic, huh? Let's see, I know nothing of an Aussie accent, so I figured it'd be easier to drop it or I'd be using stereotypical dialect and so, I didn't use it. I own nothing, so please review.


End file.
